Elsa's Jacket
by Elurraflake
Summary: It was when Elsa took off her jacket one day, to reveal the womanly silhouette of her body, Anna knew for sure the extent of her love for her. Still as pure as pure as could be, but added want and passion that she couldn't quite contain. Drabble for Elsanna Week on tumblr.


**Elsa's Jacket**

The gates were open, hearts were open, secrets were revealed and everything was so wondrous and joyful.

Until now Anna wouldn't have been able to fathom it; the happiness she felt, the warm glow residing in her heart. The feeling of utmost peace and serenity.

At first she thought she _must_ have surely been dreaming. How else could she explain the absurd events she'd just experienced?

But when she had finally pinched herself enough times to realise it was in fact reality (a blessed good reality, mind you), she honestly wasn't _quite_ sure what to do. Having Elsa back and knowing the reasons behind everything was wonderful, and Elsa herself was wonderful and everything was frankly wonderful.

At first it was still awkward. Like the very first night when they returned to the castle, she wasn't really sure how she should approach the situation. Truthfully, she didn't want Elsa out of her sight because she loved her and was so scared of losing her again. However, she did end up alone for the night, because she didn't seem to be able to voice her needs, mostly for fear of sounding inappropriate, or worse still, rejection.

That didn't last too long, because both of them came to the realisation that they needed one another too much to worry about such things. And things were so much better then.

Anna thought it would take a while to get used to the way things were and get closer to Elsa. But it wasn't really. Elsa was so much more sweet and easy going than she would ever have imagined, now she had nothing to hide or fear. She just loved her so _damn_ much, and she knew she received the same affection in return.

It wasn't long till she would think of some funny story or other and know she would just _have_ to tell Elsa at the earliest opportunity. Or she would just wait for any decent chance to give her sister a hug and be close to her, these being no longer timid and hesitant, but tight all engulfing embraces. And there was definitely no confusion in regards to sleeping arrangements these days as they would always be together, wherever that may be.

For the first little while her sister would always wear the dress she fashioned herself upon running away and creating her ice palace. Anna was in awe of her sister when she first saw her like that, and she looked so different from how she'd known her previously. She had this ethereal radiance and the aura and command of a true queen of snow and ice.

As things settled down, and the sisters had to attend meetings and perform mundane day to day tasks, Elsa found that an ice dress wasn't the most practical of clothing. So, more often than not, she would go back to wearing her clothes from before; mostly sensible dresses with tailored jackets in various shades of blue or violet. Except now she preferred to keep her hair looser, in a braid or loose bun, her face framed in soft blonde wisps of hair.

Anna was happy with whatever her sister wore, but just sometimes she couldn't help but maybe double back or hold her breath when she saw her. On the mountain Elsa was a magnificent, stunningly beautiful snow queen. But like this she was the sister she chatted to and curled up with on the sofa in the evenings. The sister who let her bury her head in her shoulder, when she let out great choking sobs, thinking about everything they'd been through was all a bit too much. The sister who would take off her warm jacket, and wrap it around her shoulders when they were outdoors and Anna shivered because she felt the cold and Elsa didn't.

Sometimes she would wake up early in the morning, having fallen asleep by the fire in the study, beneath the jacket Elsa wrapped around her. She would always inhale deeply and sigh contentedly because it would smell just like her sister.

It was when Elsa took off her jacket one day, to reveal the womanly silhouette of her body, Anna knew for sure the extent of her love for her. Still as pure as pure as could be, but added want and passion that she couldn't quite contain. A shared gentle kiss in a moment of spontaneity on both of their parts meant there was no turning back. That made Anna glad, because Elsa was what she needed, really.

Now with Elsa laying beneath her on the bed, her face showing such vulnerable beauty, Anna slowly unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breast, running her thumb over a straining nipple and kissing her deeply and longingly.

Simply because she loved her. And Elsa loved her back.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
